


Мама

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Вторжение в Пандемониум с точки зрения Айона.
Kudos: 1





	Мама

**Author's Note:**

> Тоже очень древний фичок.

Не оглядываясь, я шел по огромному залу. Я точно знал, где моя цель. И ничто не могло остановить меня.  
Зал был совершенно пуст и безлюден. Мы остались с тобой вдвоем. Пандемониум... Нет... Лилит.  
Я остановился напротив, вглядываясь в твое лицо. Безмятежное, будто бы ты просто спишь. Струйка крови стекает по подбородку, поблекшие глаза смотрят в пустоту...  
Я видел эти глаза полными жизни и воли. Воли к мечте. К нашей мечте... Мама...  
Я подхожу ближе. Смотрю на Пандемониум, но вижу тебя. Ее тело и твое лицо... Между вами ничего общего... Не будет. Прямо сейчас.  
Я поднимаю меч. Ты не видишь меня. Не понимаешь, что происходит. Тебя уже нет. Остались только воспоминания. Об истинном лице мира... О системе... О свободе, которой ты так и не успела достичь...  
Они забрали твое тело. Уничтожили твой разум. Но твоя душа еще осталась где-то там, внутри. И я пришел, чтобы освободить тебя.  
Я в шаге от победы. Ты бы, наверное, гордилась мной... Хоть один из твоих детей пошел по твоим стопам.  
Я улыбаюсь. Не так, как улыбался в лицо рабам системы. Совсем не так... Наверное, если бы братец увидел меня сейчас, он не поверил бы в то, что это я. Слишком уж я не похож на себя в этот момент... На ту маску, которую ношу при свидетелях. С тобой я могу быть свободным. С тобой я могу быть собой.  
Да... Я уже чувствую этот запах свободы... Лилит... Ты увидишь ее. Ты увидишь рассвет нового мира. Сегодня. Прямо сейчас. Ты тоже принимала в этом участие. Надеюсь, ты счастлива. Надеюсь, я не разочаровал тебя.  
Один взмах меча отделяет твою голову от тела ненавистного Пандемониума. Я держу твою голову в руках. Твои глаза прикрыты, и лишь губы трогает слабая благодарная улыбка. Отголосок невероятно сильной, полной воли к жизни души.  
Позади слышатся шаги. Я снова надеваю привычную маску. И вновь улыбка, обращенная к тебе, сменяется иронией, к которой привык мой брат...  
\- Мы уже заждались, Хроно, - усмехаюсь я, так тщательно скрывая за усмешкой боль. Ведь ты мог сейчас стоять рядом со мной...


End file.
